You are my light
by Lifehousefanatic2011
Summary: A little fluff between Alice and Jasper, what she does when he's reading or otherwise, something kind of boring for her. Badddd summary


**Hey guys, I know there are plenty of fics out there about how Jasper and Alice met, but here's another one anyway. I hope you enjoy it. =)**

I sat on our bed, my lovely girl sitting in my lap reading along with me. She was pretending to ready along anyway, she kept peeking around at me, and she did not have quite the same interest in wars and history as I did, having lived them, I find it quite comical all the inconsistencies and inaccuracies in the stories they tell. She turned around at me again.

"Something wrong little one?" I asked her. She quickly turned around.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, chin up pretending to be oblivious that I caught her.

**Alice's point of view:**

"What are you talking about?" I put my chin up, I didn't think he had noticed, he seemed so into that book. Truth is, I just love the way he looks when he's reading, he's so serious and it's adorable when that little smile crosses his face when he reads something that was written wrong. It was fascinating to watch. I plugged in headphones to keep me occupied. I didn't want to read over his shoulder, it didn't interest me that much.

"Nothing Alli." He smiled and read some more. A song came on then, a song I wanted him to listen to. I squirmed around in his arms to turn around. He looked up from his book, confused. I held out the headphone to him.

"I want you to listen to this."

"I'm reading Alli."

"Please?" I batted my eyes at him, something I _knew_ was a weakness of his. He sighed at me.

"Alright." He took the headphone and put it in his ear, and set the book down on the side table next to our bed. I smiled brightly at him. The first lines where what I thought when I met him, he was the only one for as far back as my memory went. My visions of him were the first I had, he had been there since my awakening from the dark place. He was the only one I had and I hadn't even met him yet. He was the light that led me, and I found peace with him.

_Find me here, and speak to me_

_ I want to feel you, I need to hear you_

_ You are the light, that's leading me_

_ To the place, where I find peace, again_

**Jasper's point of view:**

Soft guitar started playing through the headphone, it was very pretty. My little girl was so excited about it. So I was attentive. As soon as it started it reminded me of my life before Alice, and when we met.

_ I sat in the diner, not wanting to stay out in the middle of the storm, it would draw attention to me. Lightning was everywhere and they expected tornados, there wasn't a soul in the streets. _

_**Find me here, and speak to me**_

_** I want to feel you, I need to hear you**_

___The radio sang. _I hadn't remembered that was the same song that had played in the diner when we met. Huh.

_I wish someone would find me, someone would help me. I couldn't do this much longer, I couldn't torture myself and I couldn't figure out how to die. _

She helped me find peace again. Peace in the nightmare. She was the brightest light in my life, and she has been leading me since we met.

_**You are the light, that's leading me**_

_** To the place, where I find peace again.**_

__She was the one who gave me the strength to go, to keep fighting until I found how to live without murder. She taught me that not every one like us we met would be evil.

_** You are the strength, that keeps me walking**_

_** You are the hope, that keeps me trusting**_

__She was the one who saved my soul. She's my everything. I would be nothing without her. I would still be only a monster, rampaging through the streets.

_** You are the light, into my soul**_

_** You are my purpose, you're everything**_

__Even if I hadn't been feeling the way I had about murdering people, with her aura of pure innocence around me, how could I not be moved to change. And now, there's nothing that could make my life better.

_**And how can I, stand here with you, **_

_** And not be moved by you, **_

_** Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this**_

__It was like the song spoke our story.

_The waiter came near me and asked if I needed anything else, I stared at the cold black coffee without breathing and shook my head sharply. He walked away, I hadn't even spoken to order, I only pointed at the menu. I couldn't risk breathing, if I smelled him, I would have killed him. Another bell on the door, damn. Another person I would resist to kill. Things would never be easy for me. Of course not. Someone tapped on my shoulder and I jumped. I shot out of the seat and faced her, a small pixie like girl with... golden eyes and black hair, but her heart didn't beat, and her porcelain snow white skin showed she was like me, but her eyes. I felt no urge to attack her. None at all. Everyone else like me I had met I was at their throat the moment I sensed their presence, long before they were near enough to be a threat, and she scared me and I didn't act to attack. I sensed her now. She was emanating calm, she no doubt saw the scars, why did that not scare her. She looked at me and smiled brightly, she grabbed my sleeve and pulled me outside. Flipping money on the table before she left. _

_ "That's better now, isn't it? You know you've kept me waiting for a long time." _

_ "I'm sorry ma'am." I had no idea who she was, how had I kept her waiting. _

_ "I see the future, like you sense emotions, it's beyond the normal scope of a vampire's powers."_

_ "Your eyes." _

_ "Oh how silly of me! Of course that, it's because I don't kill humans. I know you don't want to, so I'll help you! I feed off animals. Sure it isn't as appetizing but it's definitely more humane." _

_**You calm the storms, and you give me rest**_

__She had saved me from the storm of my life, the chaotic murders and fighting. I love her for everything. Everytime I was tempted to murder, she would keep me on track, and when I would slip, she would comfort me and set me back on track. I hadn't owned my own heart in a long time.

_** You hold me in your hand, you won't let me fall**_

_** You steal my heart, and you take my breath away**_

__**"**_I want you to come with me to this family, they are the same as me. They aren't related but they treat each other as family. I think they could all help us. And I'm love people. The father, is a doctor who has taught himself to not just resist, but he can work with blood. He's a doctor, I think he can help you too." _

_** Would you pull me in, take me deeper now**_

___She definitely drug me deeper. For some reason, I told her yes. I saw no gain in going to this family, no point. She was helping me just fine on her own. What could this father figure do for me that she hasn't already? _

_**And how can I, stand here with you,**_

_** And not be moved by you**_

_** Would you tell me how could it be, any better than this**_

_** And how can I, stand here with you, and not be moved by you.**_

__I guess that was why. She wanted too and I couldn't resist her. She looked up at me and I smiled at her. She straddled my waist, pulling out the headphone and putting it on speakers so we could still hear it. I reached my hand out and put it on her neck.

_** Would you tell me, how could it be,**_

_** Any better than this**_

_** Cause you're all I want **_

_** You're all I need**_

_** You're everything, everything**_

__"You're all I need Alli." I pulled her down to me and pressed our lips together.

_** You're all I want **_

_** You're all I need, **_

_** You're everything, everything**_

__She put her hands around my neck, and wrapped her legs around my waist pulling herself closer to me.

_** You're all I want **_

_** You're all I need, **_

_** You're everything, everything**_

__I traced her bottom lip with my tongue, she smiled and opened her mouth for me.

_**You're all I want **_

_** You're all I need, **_

_** Everything, everything**_

__"You're all I need Jazz." She whispered in my ear when we parted.

_**You're all I want **_

_** You're all I need, **_

_** Everything, everything**_

She curled up in my side and I held her close.

_**And how can I, stand here with you, and not be moved by you**_

_** Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this**_

_** And how can I, stand here with you, and not be moved by you**_

She draped her arm across my waist and smiled. "I told you you would like song.

_** Would you tell me, how could it be, any better, and better than**_

__It could not get any better than this. I kissed her hair and she smiled. My angel, my everything.

**I know I know, an overdone topic. But I couldn't resist. Love Ally and Jasper, and love everything. The song was everything by lifehouse, really good song. Jasper and Alice are my favorite couple, so yeah. I warned you it was an overdone topic so don't flame me over it. **


End file.
